


Исповедь

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Вариант сцены в зале с колоннами (геноцид)





	Исповедь

Скрыть

— ...Пойми нас правильно. В один прекрасный момент нам... все надоело. Мы потеряли вкус к жизни. Совсем, понимаешь? Абсолютно. Книги говорят, что это страшно, но мы бы сказали, что это... пусто. Маленькая черная дыра, можно сказать. И мы жили с этой дырой. Долго. О, бесконечно долго. Проживали один и тот же сюжет раз за разом. Отчаянно пытались найти хоть завалящую крошку чего-то иного. И однажды... Мы убили твоего брата. Не специально, ведь мы его любили, ведь мы знали, что так поступать нельзя. Просто однажды на предложение «Помилования» мы, вместо того, чтобы принять его, продолжили битву, надеясь продлить «иное» хоть ненадолго... Однако битвы больше не было, удары, что до этого били, максимум, единиц двадцать, сейчас за раз вытащили почти две тысячи. Шкала Папируса испарилась, тело начало рассыпаться, осталась лишь голова... Мы испугались и вернули всё как было, назад. Перезапуск. 

Вернули так быстро, что никто, НИКТО не заметил. Даже ты. И тут... тут мы осознали... Н а м б ы л о с т р а ш н о. СТРАШНО, понимаешь? Впервые за бесконечность мы что-то почувствовали! Это было несравнимо, как кристально чистая, холодная вода для голодающего, затерянного в пустыне. 

Мы вновь подружились с Папирусом, вновь сходили с ним на свидание, и дальше все пошло так, как происходило всегда. Но одной в о д о й не забьешь голод. Тем паче, что это был лишь г л о т о к. Эта мысль не давала покоя. Она била, и била, изгрызала нутро. «А что если...», «А что, если...», «А ч т о б у д е т?».

Тогда мы убили Ториэль. Не как тогда, впервые, не зная еще ничего об этом мире... Всерьез. Не вернулись, не исправили (ни как с ней в первый раз — лишь почти пройдя снежный город, ни как с Папирусом — еще до, собственно, окончания «акта насилия»). 

Не исправили.

И все пошло не так. 

И это было прекрасно! Больно, но прекрасно. 

Тогда, во второй раз, мы убили и Папируса тоже. Затем маленьких, но добрых монстров. Андайн очень сердилась за Шайрен. Потом пришел и ее черед. И еще. И еще. Больше, дальше!

Где-то на середине этой бесконечной исповеди Санса начал пробирать холодок. Под конец им овладело омерзение.

— ... и тогда мы услышали голос. На середине пути, когда уже решили убить ВСЕХ, мы услышали ЕЕ. Она стала помогать. И голос ее становился все громче, громче! Он сейчас буквально гремит в наших ушах. А мы стоим перед тобой и видим, насколько мы тебе противны. Сколько боли плещется в твоих глазницах. Она ликует, ликуем и мы.

На мгновение повисла гнетущая тишина. Только скелету слышался шорох праха, скользящего по складкам чужой одежды. Лицо существа, стоящего перед ним, искажала гримаса, уместная лишь в каком-нибудь дешевом фильме ужасов. Такую обычно можно наблюдать у психопатов-шизофреников. Ну или в тех непонятных мультфильмах, что так любит Альфис. Ах да.   
Л ю б и л а.

Золотых колонн касается голубоватое сияние. Раздраженные псы за спиной скелета рвутся на свободу.

То, что некогда было милым ребенком, неуместно хихикнув, собирается продолжить выливание в чужую душу собственных нечистот.

Псы срываются с цепи. 

Вокруг мельтешат белоснежные снаряды. 

Избежав фатальных повреждений при троекратной смене гравитации, чужак все же отхватывает костью по плечу, затем — по ногам. Одна оказывается насквозь проткнутой, другую срывает начисто (после обработки пламенем огнедышащих питомцев тяжело сказать, которая из обугленых частей анатомического пособия некогда принадлежала человеку, а которая — боевому набору его противника).

Сияя вырывающимся из глазницы пламенем, с этой свой вечной улыбкой, сейчас приобретшей какой-то устрашающий оттенок, Санс стал похож на беспокойного мстительного бога. Следуя за движениями его руки взмывали вверх и изрыгали пламя хищные морды, из ниоткуда собирались и выступали вперед смертельные преграды, норовившие проткнуть насквозь податливую плоть. 

Фигура перед ним плясала словно черт из табакерки, что вызывало недоумение, учитывая полученное ранее ранение, но в этом мире уже давно стало бесполезным задаваться вопросами порядка «за что» и «почему».

За все время сражения ни один из них не издает ни звука. Последний страж не мог сказать, что не рассчитывал на хотя бы малое выражение агонии от того, кто с не пойми откуда пришедшего озарения решил вырезать все, что ему дорого.

Они рвутся к нему с кинжалом наперевес, но невысокого и такого аморфного с виду скелета не так легко достать. С каждым промахом улыбка на их лице становиться все шире и шире. О н и н а с л а ж д а ю т с я.

Санс сжимает руку на красной пыльной тряпке.

Очередная смена гравитации. Они не успевают увернуться, и раздается хрип, следом — вязкое бульканье. Пронзило с фронта, и теперь они застыли, словно кланяясь. По импровизированному колу катится кровь, они больше не двигаются, если не считать предсмертных судорог, но страж не дает своей инсталляции пасть, так и оставляя человека висеть в пародии на мольбу о прощении. Красное сердце замирает, готовое разбиться на куски. 

Питомцы за спиной начинают медленно таять. 

— Никогда не понимал, почему народ не бьет самой сильной атакой с самого начала, — он мягко пожимает плечами, но улыбка от этого не становится менее жесткой.

Зал вновь блестит теплым золотом. Бой окончен.

— Я вернусь, Санс, вернусь, — перемежающейся кашлем и стекающей с подбородка кровью шепот заставляет вцепившуюся в красный шарф фигуру передернуться. — Ты сам знаешь, я не в первый раз возвращаюсь...

**Author's Note:**

> !спойлеры к прохождению игры
> 
> Написано специально для WTF Kombat 2016  
> http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p208078929.htm


End file.
